


Lumity one-shots

by Dumbbname



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbbname/pseuds/Dumbbname
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I write in class.(some of the tags might not be in chapters yet but will most likely be added in the future.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I do take requests so feel free to suggest some things you’d like to see!:)

The school day was almost over, the Friday tiredness getting a hold of Luz sucking her into a sleepy trance urging her to close her eyes. 

She blinked a few times and sat back up in her seat properly gazing at the board in front.

She whirled her head towards the girl a few inches next to her. Perfect view of the teal-haired girl writing her notes down peacefully.

Luz caught herself staring at the girl, feeling this odd feeling, such a feeling she knew she never felt. She knew she always found the girl pretty but, she may have just realized a little something more.

It wasn't just thinking she's pretty now, it was more than that. The brunette blushed swiftly turning her head back to the board. Did she... Did she have a crush on Amity?

All of a sudden the acknowledgment of this sudden crush (that may have not been so sudden and her just getting out of her obliviousness) making her flush a brighter red.

Who is she kidding? deep down she knew she had a crush on her ever since grom; the dance. Something about holding her hand and bringing her close below the moonlight felt different that time.

The feelings were so deep down, in fact, that her brain let her be so oblivious about her feelings, let alone Amity’s.

_‘I mean obviously,’_ Luz decided quickly, Amity did not feel the same. Right when that thought spoke in her head, another thought had interrupted.

_Maybe Amity did like her back.  
No, she probably didn’t.  
how would she know though?  
Does she need to know? She doesn’t like her._  
_Why does her face always glow red?_

Her thoughts stopped focusing on her last thought. She recalled all her favorite moments together that recently started to have more value to her.

Why _does_ her face always glow red?

_It’s probably just an Amity thing_ , she settled on,

But her brain still focused on the question as she remembered her one conversation with Willow, Amity, and Gus that came to her mind.

__

_“Ugh…”  
Luz groaned as she walked towards her friends while rubbing her temples._

__

_“I could not sleep last night.”  
She scratched the back of her head sleepily._

__

_Willow's frown turned into a teasing smirk._

__

_“Well, they do say if you can’t sleep someone’s thinking of you~.”  
Willow turned her gaze towards Amity._

__

_Gus chuckled as Amity’s face turned beet red._

__

_“That’s stupid.”  
She mumbled, probably annoyed at the two’s antics._

__

That was a silly old folks tale, however, and it hadn’t been true.  
Willow was just joking, fibbing even. No one was thinking of her and if someone had it wouldn’t affect her sleeping.

_This was the boiling isles though, things could be different._

Her brain was starting to fill up with small hope of the fact that Amity may like her back. Her heart fluttered at the thought of how it felt to hold her hand and braid her hair. Hugging her, laying her head on her shoulder as she played with the hair on the back of Amity’s head.

The sound of the teacher's chalk hitting the floor broke her out of her thoughts, her face starting to feel hot, looking around the room to see if anyone else seemed to be sweating.

Uh, nope, definitely just her.

She hid her crimson face in her hands closing her eyes shut.

“Amity Blight?”  
The teacher called on the girl that was stuck in the brunette girl’s brain.

Luz lifted her head to look towards Amity.

“So first you…”  
Amity words getting cut off in Luz's brain, watching the girl answer the teacher's question, giving examples, and waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

“Because,”  
Amity’s voice coming back. 

“You need your abomination to be even more stable since your abomination is going to have to balance more.”  
She finished speaking, her abomination on the desk coming up showing the example of the recipe.

“Great job Amity, I just wanted to make sure we went over those two things because in today's lesson you’ll need it.”  
The teacher smiled turning back to the board.

Luz looked to her left looking at her classmate’s notes slickly, then looking back at her notes.

She hadn’t written anything, hopefully, it wasn’t too important.

She brought her eyes back to the board trying hard to pay attention in the class, but her thoughts still clouded her mind.

Did Amity have a crush on Luz? Or was Luz’s hopes too high?

It was hard to accept the fact that someone could like you and not believe you were just thinking that for their selfish wants.

Luz had suspicions before that Amity might have had a crush on her from her blushing face but always concluded that it was someone else right away. 

This was the first time she considered it.

Willows and Gus’s teasing… had they known?

Luz cringed at her actions.

Had she been that oblivious or was it just their shipping?

Luz slowly moved her eyes to look at Amity until she looked back at her after a few seconds. 

She supposed she hadn’t realized Luz saw her because she wasn’t moving her head.

Amity’s hand was holding her head up as her head slightly tilted towards Luz but not enough for it to be too evident unless someone paid attention. Amity smiled till Luz had the confidence to look at Amity back. Amity’s face jumped as she swiftly turned her head to hide her face with her hair but to no success, you could still faintly see her blushing cheeks. It looked as if roses were growing from them.

Luz blushed too lightly chuckling to herself awkwardly. 

What the hell was she thinking? That was so awkward oh gosh she was so awkward.

The bell screamed and both Amity and Luz jumped in their seats breaking them out of some sort of thoughts. 

“That's all for today, we will review more tomorrow.”  
The teacher spoke loudly through the tumultuous chatter.

Luz let out a love-sick sigh smiling to herself of her now evident crush. She saw Amity towards her locker beaming even more.

She ran up to the girl and hugged her tight spinning her around as the girl started laughing happily when she realized who it had been.

“Well hello, Luz!”  
She giggled as she got put down on her feet.

“Hi!” Luz jumped a little as small stars seemed to appear and glitter in her eyes.

“What was that for?”  
Amity smiled turning back to her locker.

“What? can't I hug you?”  
Luz cocked an eyebrow playfully.

“I mean yeah but, what got you in such a cheerful mood?”

“Amity, I just realized I like you and it feels wonderful.”

Luz watched Amity stop in her tracks.

“Like, um, like-like”

Amity turned around so Luz could see her face. Her eyes threatened to tear.

Her frown turned into a weak chuckle.

“I like-like you too.”  
She giggled, even more, this time more confidently.

She closed her locker and Luz took her hand in hers. 

“Oh, ok, um yeah, cool—cool.”  
Luz smiled awkwardly, her confidence seemed to run out of her mindset.

“Does this mean I can call you Mittens now?”

“In your dreams, Luz.”


	2. Prank the Fools day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Eda's Favorite time of the year and tries to get Luz to like it too. She wasn’t originally going to do anything but a certain someone gets on her nerves and Luz acts without thinking. She didn’t realize how big of a deal a simple spell could be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I haven't posted in a hot minute🧎 anyway take this one-shot I wrote a few weeks ago that I kept forgetting to proof read. But here it is!

Luz snoozed, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her bed, surprised when everything was dark.

She grabbed a light glyph out of her shorts pocket she kept there every night.   
Taking a pencil and filling in the little blank of the glyph so it did not activate during the night. 

Luz slapped the glyph and a little light appeared, showing vines all around her surroundings.

“Huh?”  
She got up from her bed.

Luz walked down the hill, the darkness getting a little brighter towards the bottom.

“Eda? King?”  
She gulped looking left and right.

Something grabbed her leg and another grabbed her shoulders from behind.  
Luz jumped at the touch, letting out a screech in fear as she closed her eyes tight.

The jet black Luz saw soon turned into a reddish-orange.  
She opened up her eyes to see her in the kitchen and a wheezing Eda and King on the floor.

“You should’ve seen your face!”  
She laughed, holding her stomach in slight pain from laughing so much.

“She was all like-“  
King lifted his two paws and held them up to his face making a shocked expression before they both erupted in giggles again.

“Hey, that wasn’t funny! You could have hurt me!”  
She cuddled herself, flustered that she fell for the prank.

“Sorry but that was pure comedy!  
Eda slowly stopped giggling.

“What was that for anyway!”  
Luz huffed, humiliated. 

“Prank the fools’ day!”  
King grinned, still lightly laughing about the prank.

“Oh God..”  
Luz let out with all the horrible possibilities. Human pranks were bad enough but with magic? Terrifying.

“My favorite time of the year..”  
Eda sighed dramatically.

“So I’m going to have to be pranked all day at school?”

“Nah don’t worry about that, most of them will be pranking the teachers.”  
She cackled looking off to the side remembering all the pranks she did.

“You should prank whoever pranks you, though.”  
Eda pointed out.

“That would be rude!”

“Hey, a bucket of water isn’t going to take out a wildfire. Might as well become a bigger fire then the first one.”

“But then the fire would be harder to take out-“

“Anyway, I can't wait to get the principal’s call about all the pranks you did.”  
Eda cut her off with a smile.

“I don’t even know what I would do.”  
Luz sighed, hoping she could get out of the ridiculous idea.

“Ah! Brain idea!”  
Eda turned around to the pile of things on the floor.

“King do you know where the book is?”

King went towards the pile and looked through the items with Eda.

“Aha i found it.”  
Eda snatched the book out of King’s hand.

King huffed and crossed his arms.  
“I found it.”

“Yeah,yeah”  
She waved him off as she dusted off the book.

“What is that?”  
Luz asked slightly concerned. 

“A book of a bunch of prank spells!”  
She held up the book proudly.

“Of course..”  
Luz sighed, shaking her head.

“But I give it to you.”

“What? Why?”  
Luz took the book sheepishly.

“It’s old.”  
Eda waved her hands.

“Besides, I know all of them like the back of my hand.”  
She smiled showing her golden tooth.

“Well, what exactly do you want me to use with this?”

“I don’t care which one you use, just don’t do anything stupid with it, alright?”

“Okay..”  
Luz looked down at the book in her hand.   
Okay..maybe pulling a little prank could be funny..

She opened up the book and looked through the spells, Most of them didn’t have a reverse spell and if they did the ingredients were impossible to find or extremely hard to cast.

Her already unsure mind was now fully unconvinced with Edas proposal, placing down the book on the couch and opened the door of the house.

“I’m going to school now, see you guys later.”  
Luz picked up King and hugged him.

“Wait, bring the book!”  
Eda picked up the spell book and handed it to Luz.

“Eda most of these don’t even have a reverse spell.”  
She took the book to only place it back down, still holding King with one arm as if he were a baby.

“That's the fun part! Besides, some of them actually do have one if you’re creative enough.”  
She winked while she finger gunned.

Luz sighed in defeat; too tired to argue, she picked up the book and let King down.

She quickly put the book in her backpack walking out of the house, silently hoping this day wouldn’t get out of hand. 

_______________________

Luz walked faster as Hexside became closer to her, looking left and right to find Gus and Willow but they weren’t in sight.

Now being fully knowing of what day it was, she was almost positive of what they were doing.

She was fully prepared when the pair snuck up behind her and yelled “Boo!”  
Luz jumped a little even with the preparation, still turning around confidently with a smirk.

“You were supposed to be scared!”  
Gus frowned, crossing his arms.

“I don’t get scared.”  
Luz shrugged, still grinning.

“So, you’re not the one who was scared when you got thrown in detention?”  
Gus cocked an eyebrow playfully.

Luz flushed in embarrassment.  
“I mean like- foolishly scared. I had a fair reason to be scared.”  
Her cheeks glowing a bright red as she tried to hide it with her hand and looking away.

“Uh-huh.”  
Willow chuckled.

“You pulled a child’s prank and expected her to be scared?”  
Amity snickered walking towards the group.

Luz huffed as she turned to face the green-haired witch.

“What’s your problem with us?”  
She growled crossing her arms angrily.

“Just having a little fun.”  
Amity shrugged.

“I've got a bone to pick with you Amity. You better expect karma to come back at you.”  
She barked back.

“Karma is all booked. Try getting a schedule with her.”  
Amity sniggered, turning around to walk in the building.

Luz watched as Amity walked into the building, too angry to fully comprehend that the boiling isles had some witch version of karma. She clenched her jaw.

If this Karma person wasn’t able to get Amity back she’d have to give Amity a taste of her own medicine herself, and she knew exactly what to do.

Luz walked through the hallways to get into her first class, eager to sit down and open the book to look for spells. She got to her class and immediately pulled out her book, shoving it down below her desk so no one would see. She flipped through the potions sections, figuring it would be easier than making a glyph. 

“Natural hair.”  
Luz looked at the description.

“Remove dyed hair or any illusions that alter hair.”  
Luz smirked, it was perfect and it was harmless. She could already see the terror and angry expression on her face. Finally getting back at Amity sounded great.

Luz planned her revenge exactly all throughout the morning, waiting for the lunch period to put her plan into action.

Last period before lunch she took ingredients sneakily from the potions classroom and made the potion under the desk. When the bell rang, she stuffed the potion in her lunch bag and went off to lunch.

She slowly walked through the lunchroom looking for Amity’s table and surely enough she found it. Amity was sitting at the table, looking to the down right reading some book as boscha chatted to her while on her phone.

She quietly poured the potion into her plastic cup a few inches away from her. Now all she would have to do is wait for her to drink it and wait for it to have an effect. 

She rushed back over to the seat Willow and Gus were sitting at, whistling and looking to the side to try and seem innocent.

“Where were you?”  
Willow asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“Oh um y'know…”  
She chuckled nervously.  
“Long line”  
Her voice went high.

“You brought your own lunch.”  
Gus pointed at her lunch bag.

“Luz what’s that book?”  
Willow added.

“Oh um some stupid book Eda gave me.”  
She laughed even more throwing it behind her with a slam when it hit the floor.

“Luz you’re a terrible liar.”  
Willow face palmed, shaking her head.

Gus got up and picked up the book behind Luz.

“A prank book?”

Luz flushed.  
“Is that what it is?”  
Luz rubbed the back of her neck, her giggles being uncontrollable.

“I didn't even know what it was, Eda just gave it to me and i was like ‘wow what a stupid book this is so useless when will i ever use this’ yknow? And then she-“

“Luz!”  
Willow cut her off her rant.

“You pranked someone?”  
Gus asked, returning to his seat.

“Well-“  
Her voice went high.

“Maybe just a small harmless prank-“

“Luz!”  
Willow whined. 

“What did you do?”

Almost immaculate timing, Boscha laughed unnecessarily loud. All three of them turned to look unconsciously to see what the sound was for.

Amity’s hair had gone back to its natural brown hair color.

“Now I know why you dyed it!”  
Boscha snickered, wiping a tear from her eye.

Amity looked around and started feeling a sense of panic as everyone in the whole lunchroom was staring at her.

Amity’s breath hitched as she started breathing heavily, it feeling as if there wasn’t enough air to breath. Amity’s face went red in embarrassment and pure panic. She rushed out of her seat and out of the lunch room. The eyes on her feeling as if they were weighing her down and all were silently judging.

Luz’s smile soon turned into a frown as she saw the panic in her expression. She was supposed to feel happy, she was supposed to laugh at Amity’s embarrassment, but she felt the opposite. A wave of guilt suddenly hit her. The chatter of the lunch room went back to normal but Luz blocked out the noise ashamedly.

Luz rushed out of her seat and ran to chase Amity not listening to Willow and Gus’s calls.

“Amity?”  
Luz yelled out near the door. The second the door closed the noise of the chatter lessened. The hallway being quiet compared to when lessons were in session.

“Amity?”  
Luz turned the corner looking left and right as she called for her name again. 

She turned another left and started to hear quiet sobs and heavy breathing.

“Amity..”  
Luz looked towards the corner and saw her sitting on the floor, face stuffed into her knees.

“I’m sorry i didn't think-“

“No of course you didn't Luz!”  
Amity snapped at her, facing up to look at Luz.

“Amity I’m sorry i really am i wanted to get back at you..”

Amity sighed.

“I thought pulling a prank on you would be funny, I thought it would be harmless. I didn’t realize…”

“I did too.”  
Amity’s voice muffled as she stuffed her face into her knees.

“I thought.. making fun of you guys would be funny since Boscha and.. my parents, think it is.”  
Amity spoke as Luz took a seat next to her.

“But it's not.”

There was silence but Luz sitting next to Amity calmed and comforted her.

“No one is supposed to see my natural hair.”  
Amity rested her chin on her knees. 

“Why? I think it looks beautiful.”

Amity blushed at the compliment.  
“My mom wants me to look more like her.”

“Amity, if you want to have dyed hair you should keep it, but if you want your natural hair you should keep it natural. You should keep it the way you want it.”

“This is stupid.. it’s just hair.”

“No, but it’s not stupid.”  
Luz replied.

“You’re right, it’s just hair, but there’s more than that, isn’t there?”  
Amity looked up at Luz.

“It’s not just her making you dye it. It’s her forcing you to look and act a certain way. Pushing you to have a certain hair color might sound minor and ‘stupid’, but it’s harmful.”

Amity looked off to the side.

“She’s a good mother.”

“She shouldn’t coerce things on you.”

“It’s not that-“

“If she were a good mother she wouldn't manipulate you into thinking this is ok.”  
Luz said sternly. 

Amity went silent.

“I’m.. I’m sorry I’m just.. upset that she made you think this was normal.”  
Luz looked straight.

“She just wants what’s best for me.”

“Amity..”  
Luz turned her whole body to look at Amity and took her hands in hers.

“If she.. if she wanted what’s best she would make sure you made the right decisions while letting you be yourself.”

Amity stared into Luz’s eyes before she started crying.

Luz pulled Amity in for a hug and let her cry in her shoulder.

“But you don’t have to be alone, Amity. You have us now.”

“Willow wouldn’t want to see me, and I don't think Gus would either.”  
She cried.

“I think it might take awhile..”  
Luz frowned.

“But I think this is a start..”  
Amity felt Luz smile on her neck and her heart fluttered.

“Just give it some time.”  
Luz squeezed Amity tighter, neither of them ever wanted to let go of the new comforting feeling of each other’s embrace.


End file.
